


Nail Polish

by yarboyandy



Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Catwoman is actually nice to robin, Kidnapped Robin, Male-Female Friendship, Nail Painting, Robin is like: I love nail polish, Wheres batman during this? Who knows, also he mentions his parents, and his Romani roots a little!!, everyones favorite trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarboyandy/pseuds/yarboyandy
Summary: Catwoman kidnaps Robin, Robin offers to paint her nails





	Nail Polish

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all sorry I've been gone! School is hard!
> 
> I wrote most of this in school so it might not be the best, sorry. I have other fic's coming out soon enough hopefully :o)
> 
> Theres a small call back to my other fic, "Box of Love Letters", in which Robin uses rose hand cream and paints his nails clear. 
> 
> hope y'all enjoy, leave a comment! I love readin' them

Catwoman felt the two eyes staring at her from across the room. 

“Didn’t your father tell you it’s rude to stare at a lady?” She hissed, continuing to paint her nails. “Little boys like you ‘ought to be taught lessons like that.”

“Gosh, sorry miss Catwoman.” Robin said sheepishly. “I was just admiring your nail polish is all.” 

Catwoman raised her eyebrow at the young superhero who was currently tied to a chair.

Batman had guessed she’d be going after the rare “Panthère de Cartier” ring that had arrived in Gotham a few days ago, he sent in Robin to catch her in a trap. To Robin’s credit, his sneak attack would have worked if Batman didn’t call in on the radio before he could land a hit of Catwoman. 

Even though she came alone, she made quick use of the knockout powder, rendering the teenager unconscious. With the ring on one finger and Robin under her arm, she left the Bat a clue on the Boy blunders radio and sped off back home.

Maybe it was past the kids bedtime, maybe the powder had been stronger than usual, or maybe the kid was just not in the mood. He had been quieter than usual, the only noise from him was when he tried to loosen his binds. The lack of insults and banter made Catwoman rather bored as she waited for Batman to swing in and fight, resulting in her deciding her claws needed a new coat of gold nail polish.

“You must be bored if you’re only interested in my nail polish.” Catwoman purred. “Usually that stunt the Bat pulled was on purpose, and you are carrying out a certain plan.”

“No, Just tired is all.” Robin shrugged. “I’ve been getting over a cold. Batman rushed me back into the field.”

Robin shifted in his chair a little, Catwoman returned her gaze to her nails. Her left hand was almost done, all she needed was to fix some mistakes on the cuticles and apply another coat. The gold polish wasn’t very opaque, she probably should have put a layer of yellow nail polish down first. 

“That gold goes with the ring nicely.” Robin commented. “My mom used to wear reds and pinks when she painted her nails.”

“Do you watch your mother paint her nails as well?” Catwoman replied, carefully painting the tip of her pinky. 

“No.” Robin sighed sadly. “But I used to.”

Catwoman frowned at the boys words, and at the fact she just streaked nail polish on her skin. 

“But it’s nice watching you paint your nails.” Robin finished off. “Would you like me to paint your right hand?”

Catwoman snorted, kids best idea is to butter her up and hope she unties him? 

“Nice try kid.” She shook her head, trying to pick at the thin layer of dry nail polish on her pinky. “Why would I even fall for that.”

“Well you took my utility belt, you have no goons with you, I don’t hit women, and I have no idea where we are.” Robin replied. “My hands are steady anyways, and you can paint my nails after.”

Catwoman couldn’t help but smile. It would certainly be a surprise to Batman when he came in and saw his sidekick with golden nails, maybe enough to make him forget about the stolen ring.

“Alright, you win.” She said. With his unpainted claws, she cut the boys wrists free. “Are you sure you know what you’re doing? If you ruin my nails, you’ll be a new scratching post for my tigers.”

“It’s not that complicated, it’s like regular painting.” Robin shrugged. “I watched my mom do it enough to get the gist of it.”

Robin picked up the small bottle of gold polish and shook it a little. He dipped the brush, wiping the excess polish on the side. 

The tip of his tongue touched the outside of his upper lip as he made careful strokes up and down Catwoman’s index finger. His hand was almost completely still, as if it was a statute. He curved the brush around the edges of the nail, making it dance to avoid the surrounding skin. 

“You’re good at this.” Catwoman murmured. “Do you paint your own?” She asked, half jokingly.

“Sometimes I do.” Robin admitted. He placed the bottle down and peeled. his left glove off. “Just clear though.”

Catwoman examined his hand. The knuckles were scabbed slightly, and the remains of some blisters lingered on his fingers. Despite his hands being banged up, they were soft and had a sent of rose to them. His fingernails, slightly chipped and damaged with what looked like chewed edges, had perfectly smooth coats of clear polish on top.

“For a kid who fights crime you sure got some nice hands.” Catwoman smirked. “What’s your secret?”

“european market on 15th and South.” Robin bit his tongue as he guided the brush across her fourth finger. “Try to stay connected to my roots, buy the hand cream from the nice Romani family there.”

“I’ll steal some at some point.” Catwoman joked. “I’ll slip you some if you stay quiet.”

Robin smiled and shook his head, finishing off her pinky. “I think I’ll be fine. How does it look?”

Catwoman admired the kids handy work, not a streak of polish was on her skin, the top coat was perfectly smooth and even. Even the underside of the nails were still white, no excess polish clumped up at the tips. 

“I should keep you as my personal nail artist.” She smiled, robin couldn’t help but blush. “How’d you get so good again?”

“Well I used to watch my mom like I said, sometimes she’s paint my own.” Robin said, taking his other glove off. Catwoman took his hand and began to paint his nails the same color. “The stuff I do requires steadiness, so it’s always good practice.”

“You should paint them over colors y’know.” Catwoman mused, trying not to get polish on his skin. “You should wear red’s like your mother does.”

“I would but…” robin winced, his face scrunching up. “I don’t want to give kids another reason to beat me up.”

“Kid, I don’t know what school you go to but-“ she cursed at herself, getting a little paint on the cuticle. “I’ve seen you take down men three times your size. Don’t be scared of a bunch of teenagers.”

“I’m not allowed to be Robin at school” Robin explained. “So I can’t really fight back. Even if I did Batman would be awfully disappointed in me.”

Catwoman frowned deeply. The kids first concern always was what that Bat thought of him. Maybe the next lesson Batman needed to teach was independence. 

“Maybe if you paint Batman’s nails, people would think it’s cool. like I said, every man needs to get in touch with their feminine side.”

“I agree with your statement Catwoman, but I do not partake in nail painting, No shade matches the cowl.”

Both Robin and Catwoman turned in surprise to see Batman, who somehow managed to make the world's most silent entrance.

“Batman-!” Robin ripped his hand back, causing Catwoman to smudge his polish “I was just about to-“

“No need Robin, you’ve got her right where I want her.” Batman held is hand up. “Would you mind?”

“What?” Robin looked at him confused. “Oh!” He quickly twisted back around and plucked the ring off Catwoman's finger. “Sorry, didn’t mean to smudge your polish.”

“Why you-“ Catwoman clawed at the teenager, making him quickly back away. “I should have just killed you when I had the chance!”

Robin flicked the ring over to Batman, who in turn tossed over the bat cuffs. Quickly, he managed to snap them over Catwoman's wrists as she tried to make another scratch at him.

“Sorry Catwoman…” Robin mumbled, sad their time was cut short. “Hey, maybe we can paint nails the next time you kidnap me!”

“Well after a couple weeks in jail my nails will be banged up.” Catwoman nodded. “Alright, I promise not to kill you if you paint my nails.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Robin.” Batman chuckled, Lifting Catwoman off the ground. “Let's drop Catwoman off and get you home.”

“Fine, but I get to paint your nails when we get back home.”


End file.
